The R5 apocolypse
by Mr.Green37
Summary: After a virus sweeps through the world, Society collapses. Three men refuse to surrender and die.


_**My second story. No flaming or trolling. And The Ed's and other characters of Ed Edd n Eddy belong to Danny Antonucci.**_

* * *

It has been five years. Five years since case zero. Five years since the R5 virus broke out. The said why R5 was developed for use in the military. A zombie apocalypse was the result. The whole world was infected in 2 weeks. The virus caused death after 24 hours, with all organ functions ceasing. 30 seconds to a minute later, brain function resumes along with the heart beat once more and all other organ's going back to work. The infected him/herself after reanimation though, changes. They gain a dangerous taste for the munchies, and in some cases, about 2-3 hours later, the mutation begins.

* * *

The bandit with the knife stood up. "Never saw a bitch fight like that before."

"Damn G, you sure fucked her up," replied one of his colleagues.

The girl had evaded them after killing another one of them who was alone. Now, she was a bloodied up piece of meat that no one could recognize. That left only five left in their group. Well, at least they got their friends spare food, so that was a plus.

"I wish you would have given us some alone time though. "Man, she was _FIIIIIIIINE_."

"Zip it Brad. Ivan, put your knife away and get your shotgun out before some rippers show up," their leader ordered.

"Dude, considering how long she screamed, and how nothing has come ,I doubt even a shamble is coming John-"

**BANG!**

"Oh Shi- (gurgle sounds) " Brad falls dead.

2 men, all of them 23 years of age, one who was 6'4 and the other 6'2, stepped out from their hiding spots. The third, who was 5'7, shoved Brad out of the way, holding the serrated knife that slit his throat. "Well sockhead, we go for a supply run and look what we find."

"Yes Eddy, a couple of the men who have hounded our safe zone for the past few months."

The big guy, aimed his shotgun at one of the bandit's, and fired right into his chest.

The lone female of the group left. John turned towards her and called out, "Gina!"

The three men later found her being slaughtered by a group of shamblers. John, lucky him, got a quick death.

The short one, who was had crossbow on his back and a snub nosed revolver asked, "Why?"

"She stole from us."

"From you? I thought anyone who came within 2 miles of your camp were strung up like a bitch, John."

"Well after you assholes shot most of our guys, up, we've been on the move. She murdered Billy, okay?"

"He attacked first, didn't he?"

"Yes."

The one with the Ski hat put the barrel of his rifle up to John to John's head. He fired.

* * *

The Ed's returned to the Peachcreek Safe-zone. "Yo! Bro! Open up!"

The gates opened, and the three men entered. Edward Horace Baker. The groups shotgunner, muscle, and lovable oaf. Eddward Marion Jackson, the sniper

who was also the Town's best scientist and mechanic. And finally, Eddy Lucas McGee, the three hared former street hustler turned scavenger. The Ed's Were childhood friends and arguably three of the best Scavengers in Peachcreek. Their scavenging teacher, who was also Eddy's brother, AND the captain of the guard in Peachcreek, approached.

"Well, well, well, looks like you two found some pretty nice thing, Am I right?" He was pointing towards the deer on Eds back.

"Well Mister McGee, we also took out the last of those bandits from Lemonbrook and-"

"You got their guns."

"Just some pistols really."

"Those for our boys our some guy at the market?"

"Market," they said in Unison.

* * *

After R5 broke out, Safe-zone were set up in cities, ruled by the military due to the declaration of martial law. In most, it was like living in a fascist dictatorship. Peachcreek, however, did not. The commander in charge refused to let the freedom the U.S. represented be lost forever. This kept rebellions from breaking out in Peachcreek. Lemonbrook, however, was not as lucky.

A year ago, A rebellion Broke out in Lemonbrook, with the military either escaping, shot, stabbed, or eaten by infected. Somehow, an infected person had infiltrated the safe-zone, and everything went to hell. Some of the military and survivors quickly banded together, with 24 year-old Captain John Pierce leading them. A total of 60 people made it, all aged 16-45. They managed to somehow gain control of a farm and started producing food. The settlement being a few miles from Peachcreek made trade possible. However, they could not sustain themselves. When the last trade had been made, Johns captured a few of them in hopes of ransoming them for a shit load of supplies. However, Eddward, or Double-D, who was hiding nearby, shot the now bandits and they escaped. It soon started a war that left only a total of 6 of John's group left. Now, they were all dead.

The Ed's were not soldiers though. They were scavengers. They put their lives on the line for their people to ensure they had extra supplies. They refused to back down. They were no saint's. They were notvillains. The were survivors who refused to let the weak be without help.


End file.
